


Extraordinary, Ordinary Moments

by Ms_C_Marie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_C_Marie/pseuds/Ms_C_Marie
Summary: Quick drabble based on Iris in that red pantsuit and Barry in a grey suit in 3x10





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm WestAllen Hugs on Tumblr

He watched as her fingers twisted the black silk, holding one end in place as her fingers pulled the other end up, over and through the loop.

He loved moments like this: extraordinary, ordinary moments.

He was conflicted. He wanted to close his eyes and press his lips to hers but he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Her hair was pulled away from her face, the long tresses slung to one side exposing her neck, and he wanted to kiss her there too.

She bit the corner of her lip as her fingers worked purposefully to tie the perfect knot in his tie and he still couldn’t believe that this wasn’t a dream; that she was his and he hers.

She was so tiny standing there in front of him, barefoot, her heels by the front door. Their front door. He smiled to himself.

“All done,” he heard her say as she lightly patted his chest and then reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed him lightly on the side of his neck. Barry vowed to wear ties more often just to have moments like this.

She turned around and moved to grab her purse off the kitchen counter and Barry saw the back of the red pant suit she was wearing for the first time. It was backless. Completely backless.

His long legs got him to her in an instant and he slowly slid his fingers up the curve of her spine.

“Barry…”

He moved closer behind her and kissed her shoulder, her neck.

“Barry…” he could hear the smile in her voice. “We'll be late.”

“Yes. Yes we will.”


End file.
